Knowing The Real You
by Silent Guard
Summary: Gohan is finally going to school, so many adventures are there ahead of him. Especially, falling in love with person he, himself, actually least expected that would love him back. What could possibly go wrong?


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

Like any other morning, it was usual to sleep in, especially for _this boy_. Growing up he never went to an actual school, being taught by his mother all his life, or been seen by any other person except his own family and close friends, he also never stepped out of the house unless it was for training and certain studies his mother wanted him to learn, _and fights_. He liked that life, to be honest, no worries and concerns except one owns and _especially_ the ones that he cared about. He felt pretty normal, and his mother wanted him to feel that way even though his father had other things in mind like to become the greatest fighter well known in existence but respected his wife desire for their son, so he let it go. _Instead now he focused on his younger son to become the greatest fighter…._

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

" _Ugh…"_ The sleeping teenager groan, he didn't even bother move an inch. He went back to snoring.

Hearing the alarm clock still going, she stopped setting up the table with food, and curiously waited for a bit to see when the sound will stop.

"Gohan?"

No answer.

"Gohan?"

No answer.

 _Oh I swear this boy!_ The mother of his, thought to herself.

Heading upstairs she walked into his room, he was still under the covers. She turned off the alarm clock for him.

"GOHAN!" She roared, standing on the edge of her son bed… he didn't budge.

 _Fine._

She went back downstairs, grabbing her _famously_ well known pan from everyone who has survived, _typically her family_. Heading back upstairs she stood over him.

Trying one more time, " _Gohan…._ " She gritted through her teeth angrily.

No response, once again, _well except a loud snore that is_.

 ***WHAM***

The young teenager now on the wall, his eyes wide opened looking at his mother. In a few seconds he was sliding down from the wall groaning in anguish pain he just received.

"CHI-CHI WHAT oh-" His father standing in the middle of the door saw his son crawling towards him. He saw the pan and his wife, _she was giving the look._

"Sorry son." He sheepishly smile scratching the back of his head, just as his younger son also running to his older brothers room to see what happened he was pulled by the collar from his father. "Whoa!" Both heading downstairs.

 _Gee, thanks dad._ Gohan thought holding his head feeling the huge bump, looking up at his mother she was there tapping her foot holding the pan on her side. "Gohan you know what day is today! This isn't your regular day to act like your father, being irresponsible and all! Do you know what time it is!? It's 7:25 you start school at 7:50! This place isn't even close it's hours away! Hurry up breakfast is ready, but now that your father and Goten are awake you're probably going to have nothing for breakfast! So get change and here!"

She handed her son some money, "See you downstairs, sweetheart." She talked her normal voice, forgetting everything that happened now. Smiling her motherly smile.

Gohan giving a baffled expression just shook his head, lifting himself up he walked over to his dresser taking out a senzu bean that he had luckily saved from a fight from before. _Also thanks to Bulma who gave him extra beans because let's just say she knows he receives a lot more than his father on a regular basis, since he's always off fighting and he's always here studying his ass off._

Smiling he ate it and in seconds he was good as new. _Great, I only got 20 minutes to get to school, this isn't the first impression I wanted to give._ Gohan thought as he looked at his clock worried. He grab the clothes his mother laid on his dresser from last night, and changed as quickly as he can. Running out of his room, he went to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth he flew downstairs, passing everybody. His father grabbed him just in time before he left, "What the-" He choked.

His father smiled, putting his drink down. "Where do you think you're going without saying goodbye?" He pulled his son in a tight embrace. "D-dad...Need...Air…"

His father laughed letting go him, "Gohan!" His little brother yelled jumping on his head. Gohan laughed by his action, as his brother was squirming around. "You promised we were going to play today, remember? We invited Trunks too!"

"Yeah, I know Goten." Picking his little brother up from his shirt, "A promise is a promise, but I meant for later not now to play." He winked reassuring his brother, who was upset but got happy by his response.

"Yeah Goten! Gohan can play with you and Trunks later, but if he's coming over right now I don't mind playing!"

"Yay!" Goten wrapped around his father leg, and pointed to the door. "To the mountains!"

"To the mountains!" His father repeated, blasting through the door, that is now broken by the blast.

"When we come back Chi-Chi I promise I'll fix it!" Goku yelled back from the distance, before he and Goten was gone.

Chi-Chi just stood there shaking her head in disappointment, than remembered. "GOHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL STANDING HERE!?"

Turning to her son, she saw him with his mouth stuffed with pancakes and sausages sticking out of his mouth. " _Heehee._ " He managed to say through the food, before swallowing it.

 _Gulp_

"Well, look at the time! Bye mom!" He quickly went to hug his mother and stormed out of the broken door. Jumping into the air, he turned Super Saiyan 2. _Knowing this was his only option to get to school faster, not even in his regular form he could arrive on time._

See the thing is, Gohan and his family live at 439 East District, _Mount Paozu._ It was 5 hours away, from the city where he's going to study at. It's Satan City.

His family and friends aren't quite a _fan_ of Satan City, _except the fact that Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta live there_ , it's because of _Hercule Satan._ A few years ago, The Cell Game, happened. Gohan was the one who ended it all, even though it cost the lives of all his friends and even his father. But, thanks to the Dragon Balls they were able to restore their lives back. However, Mr. Satan gloated to everyone having them convinced that he was the one who defeated Cell. Of course everyone believed him, _another main reason why Gohan doesn't like to step outside of his house because of people like this._

Finally arriving, Gohan decided to land on the school's roof. No one was there so he thought it was safe. Landing, he went back to his normal state. Running downstairs, he bumped into someone.

Falling down, he pulled the person he bumped. Blinking a couple of times, he saw who he pulled. _A short pigtailed girl, wearing loosely bag clothes, short bicycle shorts, it seems, and gloves_. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

The girl looked at him with fury eyes, "Watch where you're going!"

She pushed off of him and he quickly stood up. He extended his hand, hoping at least she could accept it. _Noticing she didn't accept his apology, or if she even heard it._ She scoffed at him, but accepted it.

"Whoa, you got a nice grip." He pulled her up so quickly, he didn't realize the amount of strength he put.

"Sorry…" He scratched the back of his head, nervously. "I'm Son Gohan. Nice meeting you." He smiled, she looked at him _suspiciously_ ' _Son?_ ' _where have I heard that name before._ She wondered, but shrugged it off. "Are you new here? I never seen you before?"

"Yeah, today's my first day. Came here rushing." Gohan pointed to the other side of the hallway, hoping she didn't see him run from the roof. Seeing that she was already suspecting him.

"I see." Crossing her arms at him, "Well nice to meet you I guess, I'm Videl Sa-" She stopped, _If I tell him that I'm Videl Satan he's probably going to be like every other jerk that would pester me to try to meet my father. I mean he seems okay, since I just met him. Hopefully, he isn't a jerk in disguise afterwards._ She thought to herself, "I'm Videl." She finished.

"Well nice to-"

 **Ring Ring Ring**

"Oh man! My mom is gonna kill me!" Face palming himself, he took out his schedule. "Do you know where Room 202 is by any chance?"

"Yeah, let me see your schedule real quick." Handing it to her, she looked at it. "Well, _Gohan_ seems like we're going to be in the same classes. C'mon I'll take you to our first class, I'm usually late myself too since I'm off crime fighting." Videl said proudly.

"Crime fighting? Wow, that's something." Gohan said looking at her, "Isn't that a little bit dangerous?"

She nodded, "Yeah but I'm used to it. Anyways, if the teacher asks why you're late don't worry about it. I got you covered."

"Oh, thank you Videl!" He replied happily, "You just saved my life from the pan." He chuckled to himself.

" _Pan_?"

"It's a long story." He said looking at her smiling, they started walking in the hallway until they finally arrived outside the door of the classroom.

"Alright, well here's the class _new boy_."

Gohan gently rubbed his neck as both of them walked in. The class that was just loud a moment ago, slowly died down seeing Videl and the mysterious kid walking in together.

" _Who's that?" "He looks cute!" "Is that Videl's boyfriend or something?" "That dude? I bet he can't even lift, he's as slim as a stick!"_

Videl heard the last couple of comments and stared at the jocks who were laughing, as they sneered at Gohan. Gohan just blushed in embarrassment.

"Settle down class, what's the- Oh Gohan! Thought you weren't coming?" The Professor said turning around from the chalkboard seeing the two teens standing.

"Ms. Videl, crime fighting I bet? You can take your seat. So Gohan lost your way over?" He chuckled.

About to respond, Gohan got interrupted by Videl, "He was with me Professor. I bumped into him as he was trying to find his way over here so that's why he's late, my apologizes." Gohan looked at her in shock, for taking the blame. _Since it was his fault that he bumped her causing both of them to arrive late._

"Oh don't worry about it." Videl nodded and walked in the back taking her seat. "So Gohan? Want to say some things about yourself?"

"S-sure." Gohan looked at his class, clearing his throat. "Well, hello. My name is Son Gohan. This is actually my first time going to an actual school, always been homeschooled all my life." He nervously chuckled, as he heard people whispering. "I also like to study a lot-"

"That's true, Gohan here aced all the tests given." The class groan, "I hope that gives you motivation to study that much like him."

"Heehee." Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

"Okay Gohan, you can go find a seat. So we can resume class." The Professor said turning around as he continued to write on the board.

 _Right, find a seat._ Looking up, there wasn't that much seats left. Until a blonde girl, waving at him caught his attention. "Hey cutie! Up here." She yelled pointing at the chair next to her.

"Oh yeah, thanks!" Gohan replied jogging up until he sat next to her. "So Gohan? My name is Erasa, with an ' _E._ ' and really have you never went to an actual school until now? Wow, that's crazy. I can't see myself living with no people around my age to not associate with. So where do you live? Want to hang out with us? Oh yeah let me introduce you to my friends!"

Gohan wide eyed, hearing everything he tried his best to keep up with _Erasa_.

"So that guy over there, his name is Sharpener."

Looking over Erasa, Gohan saw a very muscular guy with long blonde hair. His foot on his desk as he leaned on his chair. His head resting on his arms as they were behind his head.

"Sup, nerd boy." He replied not even bothering to look at Gohan.

"Hello?"

"Sharpener is the team captain of Mr. Satan Martial Arts club here in the city."

"Oh really?" Gohan acting surprised, _he wasn't really._

"Erasa c'mon babe, quite it! You're making me blush." He teased.

Erasa giggled, "And this one right here, guess who she is." She said looking at me with excitement waiting for my response.

Looking over her again, he saw Videl. "Oh, hey Videl." I smiled.

Videl looked at me, "Hey Gohan."

Sharpener now looking at Gohan, and Erasa in shocked. "Hey? Seriously that's all you have to say to the World Champion daughter?" He said.

Gohan confused raised an eyebrow, "Guys, it's fine." Videl said writing some notes. "We walked in together, but I bet you guys didn't see. Erasa on her phone, probably. You probably looking at some cute girls."

"Jealous?"

Videl giving him an evil, annoyed glare. "Kidding, just kidding."

"This is _the_ Videl Satan, like _Mr. Satan's daughter_?" Erasa said. Videl looked up at Gohan, _Great now he knows. He's going to start begging to meet my father or even act like he cares about me just to meet him._

"Well that's cool." Gohan said, he looked at the bored and started taking notes.

All three of them mouth hung wide open, except Sharpener. A fly went in his mouth so he was choking.

"COOL!?" Erasa yelled at Gohan.

"Ms. Erasa! Use your indoor voice please!" The Professor said angrily, covering her mouth quickly with her hand. "Sorry." She whispered in embarrassment.

The Professor continued.

Turning her attention back to Gohan, "Seriously? What's wrong with you, Gohan!"

"Yeah!...*gag*" Sharpener said climbing back up on his chair.

"I mean like it's cool to meet the daughter of the _World Champion_ , I guess. But, it isn't my place to be like overly _excited_. I met other celebrities through close friends, but I never felt that much excitement when meeting them. Sometimes I feel sorry for them, because they can't ever have that normal life without having to be follow every day, or basically every second of their life. I mean with all due respect, I prefer the private life." Gohan said.

Videl was really surprised by his response. _He is right, sometimes I wish I can have a normal life. It gets quite annoying hearing my father gloat to everyone's face about him defeating Cell. Also, having to be follow every day of my life._

Hearing a soft snore, all three of them looked at Sharpener who suddenly fell asleep through Gohan's reponse. Videl hit him on his side, making him fall out of his chair once again.

"Ow!"

Both girl turning back to Gohan's attention they stared at him, he looked nervous by their action. "What?"

"You know I never met a boy who wasn't thrilled to know that Videl's dad is the World Champion…." She paused and smile. "Don't think that answer is a way to win Videls heart." She said winking.

Both Videl and Gohan looked at her, "What? I'm being honest. Remember, Vi? Your father said you can't date or marry anyone who isn't as strong as him. So I'm sorry Gohan, I don't think you can win the Champ."

Gohan blushed, _I can easily beat Mr. Satan with just maybe one tap. Not saying that I will, but wow he easily has these people convinced about his strengths._

Videl also blushing, in anger and embarrassment. "Seriously, Erasa?"

Erasa ignored her, and the four of them went back to paying attention to the Professor. As the next few classes went on, it was finally Gohan's favorite time of the day.

 _LUNCH!_

As the four headed to the cafeteria, they noticed Gohan wasn't with them any more. "Seems like nerd boy is shy to sit with us popular kids." Sharpener stated, looking for Gohan.

Videl turning around was able to see Gohan heading upstairs towards the roof. Grabbing her friends, she pulled them to the stairs. "Vi? What gives?" Ereasa exclaimed fixing her shirt, and hair.

"Gohan went upstairs." Videl said walking up, "You guys coming or not?"

"C'mon Erasa." Sharpener said following Videl.

Opening the door to the roof, they saw Gohan sitting on one of the wood picnic bench by himself. He had the whole table filled with food, _well not only the table his mouth was already filled with food._

Hearing his friends footsteps, he slowly turned around making eye contacts with them. "H-hey!" He said before swallowing the whole food...

"Ummm. Wow." Sharpener said, looking all the dish in front of Gohan. "Mind if we sit w-with you?" He asked.

"Sure." Gohan said moving some plates to give his fellow friends some room. "You guys can have some, my mom made all of this. You'll end up getting addicted after one small bite." He laughed as he gobbled a whole bowl of rice in _seconds._

"Wow, you have quite the appetite, Gohan." Erasa said putting down her sandwich. Videl and Sharpener nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, how are you so? So…"

"I have a very fast metabolism." Gohan replied answering Videl's question. "My family and another close friend have this too. Well actually except my mom." He kept eating, then looked up at the three who haven't eaten anything. "You guys aren't hungry or something?"

"I kinda lost _my_ appetite." Sharpener said, "I'm sorry guys, this is why I went upstairs to eat alone." Gohan said feeling ashamed.

"Well don't. You're now apart of our group." Videl said to him, the response reassured him a little bit. "If this is how you eat, well then we'll only have to get used to it."

"Thanks, Videl." He smiled at her. Both of them were actually staring at each other for a little bit, Sharpener and Erasa noticed and giggled. Until, Videl's watch interrupted.

"Hey Chief? What do you need?" Videl said looking at her watch, Gohan went back to eating but paid close attention to what Videl and the police chief were talking about.

"There's a shooting out here at the bank, we need your help Videl! Sorry to interrupt your school day!"

"Don't worry I'm on it." Hanging up she looked at her friends, "I'll see you guys later." Soon enough she went off running.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Gohan asked.

Sharpener was actually digging in to one of Gohan's rice bowl, "Seriously Gohan!? You weren't kidding about the addiction from getting from this!"

Erasa just looked at him, "What?" Shaking her head, she took a drink. "Don't worry about her Gohan. It's Videl, she knows how to handle herself."

Gohan still felt concerned, he actually wanted to go help but how could he without letting his new friends know. The roof was his only chance to transform, but with Sharpener and Erasa there he wished, _just at that time,_ that lunch was over.

Thanks to his luck, the bell rang. _**Thank you Dende.**_ He thought happily, "Gohan? Are you going to bring more tomorrow?" Sharpener said rubbing his satisfied full stomach, "You bet." He laughed. "C'mon guys lets head to the next class." As Sharpener and Erasa got up, they turned and saw Gohan cleaning up. "Need some help?" Erasa asked.

"Don't worry, I got it. Also, I have to um talk to the Principal about something anyways. Could you tell the Professor that I'll be late?"

Both nodded and left.

Letting out a huge sigh of relief, Gohan transformed in Super Saiyan 2. _Alright I bet they're not going to suspect that I'm gone for a bit… I hope._ Gohan thought as he took off, _I hope Videl is alright._

Arriving on sight, he saw Videl laying on the floor. There's blood on her arm, "Fuck!" She screamed from the pain. "Chief you're going to have to call more reinforcement, I'm shot!"

"Oh no! Videl!" The police chief ran over to her, protecting her from the bullets flying over them as they were hiding behind the car. "Send in more cops, I repeat send more-" Before continuing, the Chief looked terrified, taking notice by his expression. Videl pushed herself to see what he was seeing. Eyes wide opened, _It's the Delivery Boy! The one I saw on TV as a kid! H-he's back!_ Videl thought. But of course after all these years, he has grown to be quite a young man. However looking closely, she noticed that he was wearing the same exact clothes as... _Gohan_? "What the-"


End file.
